sootyfandomcom-20200214-history
A-Z of Animals
'A-Z of Animals '''is a VHS from the Learn with Sooty range. Plot Today, Sooty, Sweep, Soo and Matthew Corbett are looking over different animals by the alphabet. Some of the smaller and more tame animals they look at in the house, other animals which are bigger they look at on their television screen or at Chessington World of Adventures with the help of Sooty’s magic transporter of which Soo stands eagerly by to press the button. Characters *Sooty *Sweep * Soo * Matthew * Label * Judy * Sallie Corbett (''mentioned) Animal Groups in the Program *A: **Axolotl **Ant **Addax *B: **Beetle **Beaver **Boa Constrictor *C: **Chameleon **Camel **Cow *D: **Dog **Donkey **Duck *E: **Earthworm **Emu **Elephant *F: **Frog **Ferret **Flamingo *G: **Guinea Pig **Goat **Giraffe *H: **Hamster **Hippopotamus **Horse *I: **Iguana **Ibis *J: **Jackdaw **Jellyfish **Jaguar *K: **Kitten **Koala **Kookaburra *L: **Ladybird **Lion **Llama *M: **Mouse **Monkey (twice) *N: **Newt *O: **Owl **Okapi **Otter *P: **Puppy **Pig **Penguin *Q: **Quail *R: **Rabbit **Rhinoceros **Reindeer *S: **Spider **Sealion **Sheep *T: **Tortoise **Tiger **Tapir *U: **Umbrella Cockatoo *V: **Vole **Vulture *W: **Wasp **Wolf **Wallaby *X: **X-Ray Fish **OX (with the X coming at the end) *Y: **Yak *Z: **Zebra Fish **Zebra Quotes * Matthew: Yes, that’s an addax over there. * Sooty: Look’s like a goat. * Matthew: No, it’s not a goat at all, it is in fact part of the antelope family. * Matthew: J is for also Jellyfish. * Sweep: What flavour is it? * Matthew: Don’t be silly, Sweep, they don’t come in different flavours. * Sooty: What on earth is a Kookaburra? * Matthew: Well those were kookaburras making that funny noise like a laughing noise. It’s a bird from Australia. It’s also known as the laughing jackass. * Matthew: R is for Rhinoceros. Look at those horns. * Soo: He is a bit frightening. Where abouts will you find him then. * Matthew: Well Africa and Asia, Soo. * Soo: Well thank you, I must make a point of not going there. Trivia * The cow was named Ermintrude after the character from the classic television series “The Magic Roundabout”. * The video footage of the Ants, Camel, Emu, Jellyfish, Koala, Llama, Okapi, Rhinoceros, Reindeer, Umbrella Cockatoo and Wolves came from London Zoo. * The video footage of the Ox and Yaks came from Whipsnade Wild Animal Park. * Matthew only says one letter sound in the entire video and that is the sound of the letter 'N'. * The names of the animals shown in Sooty's House are in pink and the letters appear from the bottom of the screen one by one. The names of the animals on the TV are in blue and the letters appear together from the side of the screen. And the names of the animals at Chestington World of Adventure are in yellow and the letters appear one by one from the side. At the end all three sorts put together are in green. In the Sooty's and at Chestington World of Adventure, the first letter of each animal comes down from the top of the screen and then slides to the right. On the video screen, the first letter for each animal comes down from the top of the screen and then slides to the left. * No name is given to the puppy, despite one being given to most of the other animals in the house. Goofs * You can tell the title sequences was reused from Be Safe..., because as it ends, you can hear Matthew tutting from when he was reading about the Royal Society for Prevention of Accidents. * At various points, the sound of the magic transporter is heard before Soo presses the button. * Ox should not have been counted under the letter X. Gallery A-ZofAnimalsTitleCard.jpg|Title Card A-ZofAnimalsBackCover.jpg|Back Cover A-ZofAnimalsCoverSpine.jpg|Cover Spine learn-with-sooty-a-z-of-animals-18951l.jpg|Tape Category:Television Series Category:Specials Category:Spin-offs Category:Episodes Category:VHS Category:Learn with Sooty